popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Thimble Theatre storylines
Thimble Theatre was created by King Features Syndicate comic writer/artist E.C. Segar, and was his third published strip. The strip first appeared in the New York Journal, a newspaper operated by King Features owner William Randolph Hearst, on December 19, 1919 before later expanding into more papers. In its early years, Thimble Theatre featured characters acting out various stories and film parodies (hence the strip's name). Daily strips Stories created by Segar ;1919-1928 Thimble Theatre began as a daily series of multi-panel gags, at first parodying theatrical films. By the time of Popeye's introduction, however, it had evolved into a serialized humor/adventure comic strip. ;1922 *07/31/1922 - 10/10/1922 "Great Gobs of Gold" *10/11/1922 - 10/25/1922 (Ham Gravy, moving picture tycoon) *11/06/1922 - 11/17/1922 (The cave man) *11/22/1922 - 02/21/1923 (More gobs of gold) ;1923 *(Blizzard the Fighting Bird) ;1928 *09/10/1928 - 06/27/1929 (Dice Island) or (Bernice the Whiffle Hen) ::Popeye first appears as Castor Oyl, Ham Gravy and Olive Oyl set out on a trip to a faraway casino to win money with the aid of Bernice's powers. ;1929 *06/28/1929 - 09/07/1929 (Olive's false lover) *09/09/1929 - 09/24/1929 (Popeye's tutor) *09/25/1929 - 10/30/1929 (The Brass-Mine swindle) *10/31/1929 - 05/17/1930 (The Black Barnacle) ::Popeye encounters the Sea Hag. ;1930 *05/19/1930 - 07/07/1930 (The haunted house) *07/08/1930 - 12/20/1930 (The Wiltson Mystery) *12/22/1930 - 03/16/1931 (Clint Gore, the outlaw) ;1931 *03/17/1931 - 04/04/1931 (A one-way bank) *05/05/1931 - 11/21/1931 "The Great Rough-House War" ::Popeye becomes involved in the war between Nazilia and Tonsylania. *11/23/1931 - 12/27/1931 "Tragedy in the Land of Saps" or "Popeye Deals a Hand of Fists" *12/28/1931 - 03/05/1932 "Skullyville" ;1932 *06/13/1932 - 11/12/1932 "The Eighth Sea" ::Popeye meets the fearsome Bluto the Terrible. *11/14/1932 - 03/04/1933 "Long Live the King" or "Gold and Goofs" ;1933 *03/06/1933 - 07/08/1933 "Popeye, King of Popilania" ::Popeye decides to establish and rule his own kingdom, resulting in King Blozo's jealousy. *07/10/1933 - 12/09/1933 "Star Reporter" *12/11/1933 - 01/27/1934 "Popeye in Puddleburg" ::Popeye manages The Puddleburg Splash newspaper in the town of Puddleburg. ;1934 *01/29/1934 - 07/14/1934 "Romance and Riches" *07/16/1934 - 11/03/1934 "Unifruit" or "White Savages" *11/05/1934 - 01/13/1935 "Popeye in Black Valley" or "Human Varmint" or "Vanishing Gold" or "Mountain Mugs" or "Dirty Work on the Hillside" ;1935 *01/15/1935 - 04/22/1935 "The Sea Hag's Sister" or "The Pool of Youth" *04/22/1935 - 10/19/1935 "Popeye's Ark" *10/21/1935 - 03/14/1936 "You Can't Expect April Showers from War Clouds" ;1936 *03/16/1936 - 08/01/1936 "Eugene, the Jeep" ::Olive is given the strange animal, Eugene the Jeep, whose mysterious powers are sought by the unscrupulous Mr. Chizzelflint. *08/03/1936 - 11/28/1936 "The Search for Popeye's Poppa" ::Popeye uses Eugene's powers to track down his lost father, Poopdeck Pappy. *11/30/1936 - 12/14/1936 "Civilizing Poppa" *12/14/1936 - 04/03/1937 "Mystery Melody" ;1937 *04/05/1937 - 08/28/1937 "A Sock for Susan's Sake" ::Popeye helps a young woman who has fallen on hard times, even if it means breaking the law. *08/30/1937 - 12/13/1937 "Wild Oats" ::Poopdeck Pappy goes too far with his antics, getting himself into a big mess of trouble in the process. *12/15/1937 - 03/05/1938 "Valley of the Goons" ::Segar became ill and was hospitalized in late 1937. Doc Winner took over as artist and completed this story. ;1938 *03/07/1938 - 05/21/1938 "Hamburger Sharks and Sea Spinach" ::This story was completely drawn by Doc Winner. It contains no art by Segar, as he was still ill and unable to return to the strip. *05/23/1938 - 08/29/1938 "King Swee'Pea" ::Popeye and Swee'Pea (and friends) travel to the latter's kingdom which is threatened by demons. Segar returned as writer and artist and started this story in May, however, Tom Sims and Doc Winner would complete it after Segar once again became ill in August. Segar died in October 1938. Post-Segar stories ;1938-1939 Sims and Winner did two complete adventures as a team and began a third, before Winner left in late 1939. ;1938 * 12/12/1938 - 03/25/1939 "Spinach Juice Spring" ;1939 * 03/27/1939 - 08/12/1939 "Homeward Bound" * 08/14/1939 - 02/10/1940 "The Rainbird" ;1939-1954 Bela Zaboly took over the art duties in December, 1939, and completed "The Rainbird". The Sims/Zaboly team would maintain Segar's practice of developing longer adventures. ;1940 * 02/12/1940 - 04/20/1940 "The Roving Champion" * 04/22/1940 - 07/06/1940 "The Roving Champion in the Land of the Jeeps" * 07/08/1940 - 09/28/1940 "Seven Sons of the Sea Hag" or "Mother Haggy's Chicks" or "Only Their Mother Could Love Them" or "Ugh" * 09/30/1940 - 01/11/1941 "Mystery Mansion" ;1941 * 01/13/1941 - 03/15/1941 "Where There's a Will There's a Relative" * 03/17/1941 - 09/02/1941 "Davy Jones and the Sea Goon" * 09/03/1941 - 11/22/1941 "Wimpy's Tadpole Tablets" * 11/24/1941 - 03/31/1942 "Admiral Popeye" ;1942 * 04/01/1942 - 07/11/1942 "The Seagoosk" * 07/13/1942 - 01/02/1943 "The Islands of Sunk Sun" ;1943 * 01/04/1943 - 05/09/1943 "Popeye in Limbo" * 05/10/1943 - 07/17/1943 "Oh, Ring Them Bells" * 07/19/1943 - 12/11/1943 "Sea-Dust" * 12/13/1943 - 02/17/1945 "Popeye in the Navy" ;1944 Sims and Zaboly continued to create longer stories for the rest of their run on Thimble Theatre, but did not give every story an individual title. ;1945 * 02/19/1945 - 04/21/1945 (war against spinach) or (jitterbug coast-to-coast) * 04/23/1945 - 05/26/1945 (the strongest beard in the world) or (Sampson and Delovely) or (the spy who loved me beard) * 05/28/1945 - 06/30/1945 (Popeye opens Galosh College) * 07/02/1945 - 08/10/1946 "Popeye on Paradise Peak" ;1946 * 08/12/1946 - 11/19/1946 "The Island of Laughing Waters" * 11/19/1946 - 01/04/1947 "A Two Million Dollar Comedy" ;1947 * 01/06/1947 - 04/19/1947 "Wimpy and the Whaleburgers" * 04/21/1947 - 11/15/1947 "Popeye and the Evil Echo" * 11/17/1947 - 01/24/1948 "The Upping Atom" ;1948 * 01/26/1948 - 04/24/1948 "Tears from Blue Skies" or "Popeye and Pluvious" * 04/26/1948 - 06/21/1948 "Miss Juice of 1948" * 06/22/1948 - 08/14/1948 "The Iceman from Iceland" * 08/16/1948 - 12/04/1948 "Hooray for Ourside, You!!" or "If They Want Rooster, Why Take the Pig Out of the Pigskin??" * 12/06/1948 - 04/02/1949 "Boogerman" ;1949 * 04/04/1949 - 12/03/1949 "The Lost Bomb Islands" * 12/05/1949 - 02/11/1950 "The Will of the Wimpy" ;1950 * 02/13/1950 - 03/04/1950 "The Goat-Headed Frogmen" * 03/06/1950 - 06/03/1950 "The Big Fight of the Century" * 06/05/1950 - 06/24/1950 "Loopy vs. Clemmy" * 06/26/1950 - 08/19/1950 "Mary Lou of H-Burger Ranch" * 08/21/1950 - 11/25/1950 (The Cheerful Earful Club) * 11/27/1950 - 1951/04/07 "Truth is Stranger" ;1951 * 04/09/1951 - 06/30/1951 "A Great Mystery" * 07/02/1951 - 09/06/1951 "The Fresh-Water Denizen" * 09/07/1951 - 12/15/1951 "Square Egg Island" * 12/17/1951 - 02/09/1952 "No Stone Unturned" ;1952 * 02/11/1952 - 08/17/1952 "Look Out, Lummox!!" or "Who Slew Hillary Hee??" * 08/19/1952 - 12/12/1952 "There's a Hole in the Bottom!!" ;1953 * 01/02/1953 - 05/09/1953 "Pturkey Island" * 05/11/1953 - 06/20/1953 "Napple or Yapple" * 09/07/1953 - 12/28/1953 "Uss vs. Themm & Thees & Thoos" * 12/28/1953 - 02/22/1954 "Pails of Pearls" ;1954 * 02/23/1954 - 06/07/1954 "Let Us Look to Lettuce" * 06/08/1954 - 07/17/1954 "Popeye's Carnival" * 07/19/1954 - 08/28/1954 "Wimpy's Walking Handbags" * 08/30/1954 - 10/29/1954 (King Bee and Queen Bee) * 11/01/1954 - 12/04/1954 (WEE vs. I.O.U.) ;1954-1959 In November 1954, Ralph Stein took over the writing duties on the dailies while Bela Zaboly remained as the artist. In December of the same year, Stein had Popeye meet explorer Sir Pomeroy and, for the rest of the Stein/Zaboly run, the sailor would travel with the Englishman, having adventures around the world and in outer space. Most stories from this era did not have individual titles. ;1955 * 12/06/1954 - 02/22/1955 (The Abdominal Snowman) * 02/23/1955 - 04/16/1955 "Olive Oyl's Dilemma" * 04/18/1955 - 07/16/1955 "Private Life of a Privateer!" * 07/18/1955 - 08/13/1955 (Uranium Huntr) or (The Living Geiger Counter) * 08/15/1955 - 10/08/1955 (Dopy Nick) or (The Pink Whale) * 10/10/1955 - 12/03/1955 (The Fish God of Gugattoo Island) * 12/05/1955 - 02/04/1956 (Pappy to the Rescue!) ;1956 * 02/06/1956 - 06/02/1956 (Deucedly Odd Goings-On!) * 06/04/1956 - 07/21/1956 (T-Bone Steak Trees) or (Steakiflora Hannibalus Carny What?) * 07/23/1956 - 10/06/1965 (Opperation: Aissuria!) * 10/08/1956 - 11/24/1956 (Loch Mess, Clotland) or (Messy Bussiness in the Loch) * 11/26/1956 - 02/09/1957 (The Slippisippi Riverboat Race) ;1957 * 11/26/1956 - 02/09/1957 (The Slippisippi Riverboat Race) * 02/11/1957 - 03/30/1957 (Grand Poo Bahr of Smoochistan) * 04/01/1957 - 06/01/1957 (More Private Lives of a Privateer!) * 06/04/1957 - 08/10/1957 (The Lost Prince of Effluvia) * 08/12/1957 - 09/28/1957 (Irma th' 'Ermit's Youth Lotion!) * 09/30/1957 - 11/23/1957 (A Viper called le 'Burgoo!) * 11/25/1957 - 02/08/1958 (Popeycatapetl!) or (Th' Demon Idol O' Inkypoo!) ;1958 * 02/10/1958 - 04/12/1958 (Steam Rocket to Infinity!) * 04/14/1958 - 06/07/1958 (Wreck o' th' Pegaso D'Oro) or (The Ispano-Squweezer) * 06/09/1958 - 08/09/1958 (The Great Trans-Polar Balloon Race) * 08/11/1958 - 10/25/1958 (A Man in a Moon) ;1959 * 10/27/1958 - 01/03/1959 (Dragon or Overgrown Lizard?) * 01/05/1959 - 04/17/1959 (The Moon Glooph) * 04/19/1959 - 08/08/1959 (Nonny the Equine Genius) ;1959-1986 Bud Sagendorf took over as writer and artist in 1959. He started with shorter continuities and standalone strips, then later wrote longer adventures. ;1959 * 08/10/1959 - 12/26/1959 (Pappy the beatnik) * 12/28/1959 - 07/16/1960 (Moon Plant) ;1960 * (Spinach famine) or (Muscle bound jay birds) or (Spinachovia vs. Creamatonia) * 11/14/1960 - 02/04/1961 (The parrot with the gold doubloons) ;1961 * 02/06/1961 - 05/27/1961 (Cactus Olive) or (The Tarantula Flats Ladies' Guild) * 05/29/1961 - 09/09/1961 "Me Pappy is Engaged to a Beask" * 09/11/1961 - 01/06/1962 (The ol' family homestead) ;1962 * 01/08/1962 - 04/21/1962 (Evil spells vs nasty tricks) * 04/23/1962 - 07/14/1962 "Hi, Earthman!" or "Look What We Found!" * 07/16/1962 - 09/29/1962 "Too Much Oyl!" or "One Olive is Enough!" * 10/01/1962 - 11/20/1962 (Granny won't act her age) * 10/22/1962 - 11/10/1962 (Society Against Pugilism) * 11/12/1962 - 02/02/1963 "The Door to Nowhere" or " Knock! Knock!" or "Who's There" ;1963 * 02/04/1963 - 03/16/1963 "Target" or "Thanks for the Rocket, Buster" * 03/17/1963 - 04/20/1963 (Birdseed adopts Swee'Pea) * 04/22/1963 - 07/27/1963 "The Mad Computer" or "The Tin Can Utopia!" * 07/29/1963 - 11/19/1963 "Don't Trust Spies!" or "Dames is Worse than Men Spies!" or "Beauty is Jus' Skin Covering fer No-Good Spies!" * 11/19/1963 - 06/27/1964 "Popeye Meets the Folk Singer" or "Fickle is Olive's Love" ;1964 * 06/29/1964 - 12/19/1964 (Cousin Smash comes to visit) * 12/21/1964 - 05/08/1965 (The world's smallest giant) ;1965 * 05/10/1965 - 06/19/1965 (Everyone wants Pappy to retire) * 06/21/1965 - 07/03/1965 (The Jellybean King) * 07/05/1965 - 11/27/1965 "Mars Mania!" * 11/29/1965 - 03/05/1966 (Two private witches) or (Long lost sisters) ;1966 * 03/07/1966 - 03/19/1966 Individual daily strips * 03/21/1966 - 06/18/1966 "Miskery Guest!" * 06/20/1966 - 07/09/1966 "The Case of the Missing Moocher" * 07/11/1966 - 08/12/1966 "Draft Call!" * 08/14/1966 - 11/22/1966 "The Grumper Invasion" * 11/23/1966 - 12/24/1966 Individual daily strips * 12/26/1966 - 03/25/1967 (The Jelly Bean King) ;1967 * 03/27/1967 - 04/01/1967 (Brutus challenges Popeye to a fight without spinach) * 04/03/1967 - 05/13/1967 "Fight" or "Can a Non-Spinach-Eating Shrimp of a Sailor Defeat a Three-Hundred-Pound Brute Who Won't Fight Fair?" * 05/15/1967 - 07/22/1967 "Royal Present" or "Can a Kingly Gift Bring Happiness into the Drab Life of a Sailor Man?" * 07/24/1967 - 09/16/1967 "The Hero!" * 09/18/1967 - 02/17/1968 "Popalania!" ;1968 * 02/19/1968 - 03/16/1968 (Popeye disappears) * 03/18/1968 - 08/24/1968 "The Popeye Story!" or "The Man Who Licked Popeye!!" * 08/26/1968 - 02/15/1969 "Witch is Witch?" or "Can a Sweet Girl Become an Evil Witch And Stay Lovable?" * 02/17/1969 - 05/31/1969 "Sailor for Hire!" * 06/02/1969 - 09/27/1969 "Sauce for the Gander" * 09/29/1969 - 12/06/1969 "The Purple Pearl" * 12/08/1969 - 05/23/1970 "Who Am I?" ;1970 * 05/25/1970 - 10/10/1970 "Moon Eggs!" * 10/12/1970 - 01/16/1971 "Heiress!" ;1971 * 01/18/1971 - 04/10/1971 "Patcheye the Pirate!" * 04/12/1971 - 07/03/1971 "EMOK" * 07/05/1971 - 09/04/1971 "Fatbrain!" * 09/06/1971 - 12/11/1971 "The Bride!" * 12/13/1971 - 02/12/1972 "Ghosk Town!" ;1972 * 02/14/1972 - 04/29/1972 "The Return of Eugene the Jeep!" or "Safety is the Arms of a Sailor!" * 05/01/1972 - 06/17/1972 "The Doomsday Doll!" * 06/19/1972 - 09/30/1972 "The 5:05" * 10/02/1972 - 11/18/1972 "Power Boy!" * 11/20/1972 - 03/17/1973 "Goon Valley!" ;1973 * 03/19/1973 - 06/02/1973 "Yuck!" * 06/04/1973 - 08/25/1973 "Battle Royal!" * 08/27/1973 - 11/03/1973 "Western Woo!" * 11/05/1973 - 04/20/1974 "The Mysterious Voyage" or "Sailing the Eighth Sea!" ;1974 * 04/22/1974 - 07/27/1974 "Pappy Work!" * 07/29/1974 - 10/12/1974 "A King is a King, is a King, is a King..." * 10/14/1974 - 03-15-1975 "Spincoal!" ;1975 * 03/17/1975 - 06/21/1975 "Spook Ship" or "Can a Live Sailor Navigate with a Cargo of Ghosks?" * 06/23/1975 - 09/13/1975 "The Artist!" * 09/15/1975 - 11/09/1975 "Husband Contest!" * 11/10/1975 - 01/24/1976 "The Return of the Grumpers!" ;1976 * 01/26/1976 - 06/05/1976 "The Thing Next Door!" * 06/07/1976 - 09/18/1976 "Lady Presidink!" * 09/20/1976 - 11/13/1976 "Too Many Pots Spoil the Cook!" * 11/15/1976 - 01/08/1977 "The Twist! Terror Strikes the Waterfront!" or "Life Takes a New Twist in Sailor Town!" ;1977 * 01/10/1977 - 04/31/1977 "The Beast!" * 05/02/1977 - 07/09/1977 "Water-Front Moll!" * 07/11/1977 - 09/10/1977 "Fresh Fish!" * 09/12/1977 - 11/19/1977 "I Spy" * 11/21/1977 - 03/18/1978 "The Prince and the Skinny Dame!" ;1978 * 03/20/1978 - 05/13/1978 "Ripe Tomato!" * 05/15/1978 - 07/22/1978 "The Others" or "A Weird Meeting of the Unascertained" * 07/24/1978 - 10/28/1978 "Li'l Lady Lorst!" * 10/30/1978 - 01/13/1979 "Computer Fisks!" or "Popeye Meets the Electronic Age!" ;1979 * 01/15/1979 - 05/19/1979 "Ghosk Ship!" * 05/21/1979 - 07/07/1979 "Dames!" * 07/09/1979 - 09/15/1979 "Big Nose!" * 09/17/1979 - 01/05/1979 "The Brass Crown!" ;1980 * 01/07/1980 - 02/23/1980 "Names?" * 02/25/1980 - 05/31/1980 "Viper Velma!" * 06/02/1980 - 07/12/1980 "Career!" * 07/14/1980 - 09/27/1980 "Fatso!" * 09/29/1980 - 12/06/1980 "Return of the Grumpers!" * 12/08/1980 - 01/24/1981 "The Arful Infink!" ;1981 * 01/26/1981 - 05/02/1981 "Lights! Camera! Action!!" * 05/04/1981 - 07/25/1981 "Blozo the Gone!" * 07/27/1981 - 10/31/1981 "Back-Room Pest!" * 11/02/1981 - 01/23/1982 "Science vs. Sorcery!" ;1982 * 01/25/1982 - 05/01/1982 "Wedding Bells Toll!" or "Who's Next?" or "Who's That at the Church?" * 05/03/1982 - 07/12/1982 "Sea Monskers!" * 07/12/1982 - 10/16/1982 "A Peek At life!" * 10/18/1982 - 12/04/1982 "One of a Kind!" * 12/06/1982 - 01/08/1983 Individual daily strips ;1983 * 01/10/1983 - 03/26/1983 "Show-Down!" * 03/28/1983 - 04/09/1983 Individual daily strips * 04/11/1983 - 05/14/1983 "Two of a Kind!" or "One Wimpy is Too Much!" * 05/16/1983 - 07/23/1983 "The Half of It" or "Fifty Percent Is Better Than Nothing!" * 07/25/1983 - 09/03/1983 "Get Lorst" or "All Pests Aren't in the Garden" * 09/05/1983 - 10/29/1983 "Pappy's Secret!" * 10/31/1983 - 01/07/1984 "Head Power!" ;1984 * 01/09/1984 - 03/17/1984 "Home!" * 03/19/1984 - 05/19/1984 "Royal Spook!" * 05/21/1984 - 06/09/1984 (Waterfront Olympics!) * 06/11/1984 - 07/28/1984 "The Big Loss!" * 07/30/1984 - 08/11/1984 (Salty returns) * 08/13/1984 - 09/22/1984 "Who?" * 09/24/1984 - 09/29/1984 Individual daily strips * 10/01/1984 - 01/19/1985 "Time Off!" ;1985 * 01/21/1985 - 02/23/1985 "The Block!" * 02/25/1985 - 05/25/1985 "Gone and Forgotten!" * 05/27/1985 - 07/13/1985 "Crisis on Jeep Island!" * 07/15/1985 - 08/31/1985 "Hi-Tec Trauma!" * 09/02/1985 - 10/26/1985 "Olive's Joint!" * 10/28/1985 - 12/14/1985 "The Evil Plot!" * 12/16/1985 - 01/25/1986 "Who?" ;1986 * 01/27/1986 - 02/01/1986 "The Loving Pet!" * 02/03/1986 - 02/22/1986 "The Return!" ;1986-1992 Bobby London took over as creator of the daily strip in February, 1986. He initially wrote standalone strips and strips with related gags that lasted up to a few weeks. London started creating longer stories in mid-1987. ;1986 * 02/24/1986 - 09/14/1986 Individual daily strips * 09/15/1986 - 10/11/1986 (Olive's younger boyfriend) * 11/10/1986 - 12/15/1986 (Long sea voyage) * 12/17/1986 - 12/29/1986 (A Christmas story) ;1987 * 01/13/1987 - 01/23/1987 (Popeye and Castor go fishing) * 06/29/1987 - 10/03/1987 "Sea Hag City" * 10/26/1987 - 02/27/1988 "Relish of the Gods" ;1988 * 02/29/1988 - 05/28/1988 "Popeye's Main Event" * 05/30/1988 - 10/08/1988 "The Days and Nights of Olive Oyl" * 10/10/1988 - 10/22/1988 "Wimpy and Son" * 10/24/1988 - 04/22/1989 "The Smog" ;1989 * 04/26/1989 - 11/25/1989 "Heavy Metal Toar" * 11/27/1989 - 06/23/1990 "Mad Avenue" ;1990 * 06/25/1990 - 05/11/1991 "Popeye's Apocalypse" ;1991 * 05/13/1991 - 02/01/1992 "The Return of Bluto" ;1992 * 02/05/1992 - 06/20/1992 "Stupid Little Hat!" * 06/22/1992 - ??/??/???? "Witch Hunt" ::Due to the controversial nature of this story, Bobby London was fired from Popeye in July, 1992, and King Features Syndicate recalled several weeks of strips from syndication. London, however, did complete the story, which eventually saw publication in the book "Popeye: The Classic Newspaper Comics by Bobby London, Volume Two" in 2014. ;1992-present After Bobby London was fired, King Features ran reprints of earlier London strips for a short time. Rather than seeking an artist to replace London, King Features then ran reprints of the Bud Sagendorf era of the strip, a practice which continues to this day. Sunday strips Sundays serialized their own stories in parallel to the daily strip, and also alternated these storylines with a series of short gags. ;1925-1928 Segar's Sunday pages began as a series of unrelated multi-panel gag strips. While he eventually drew stories or related gags spanning several weeks, the longer adventures did not start until 1928. ;1928 *"The Great American Desert Saga" *:Castor Oyl and Ham Gravy travel to the American West to seek their fortune. This story lasts from March 1928 to March 1930. Popeye would not debut until January 1929, and he does not appear in this story. ;1930 *(Popeye, prize-fighter) *(Popeye, boxing instructor) *(Popeye, prize-fighter again) ;1931 *"Popeye, the S'Prise Fighter" *(Popeye fights against Tinearo) *(Popeye fights against a gorilla) ::Popeye is chosen to resolve the matter of who would win in a fight, a gorilla or the strongest man. *"The Johnny Brawn Fight" ;1932 *(Popeye fights against a robot) *"Orphan Mary Ann" ::Popeye and Wimpy take care of a young orphan girl, Mary Ann. * ;1933 *"Wimpy's Mother" *"Popeye Fights Bullo Oxheart" *"Popeye at the World's Fair" ::Extra storyline in which Popeye and Wimpy attempt to go to the Chicago World's Fair without taking Olive, but she follows them. *"Popeye's Restaurant" *"Plunder Island" ::Popeye meets the Sea Hag's minion, Alice the Goon. ;1935 * * *"Goldrush to Slither Creek" *(Wimpy's restaurant) ;1936 *"Swee'Pea and Alice" ::Alice helps Swee'Pea and Popeye. * * *"The Duel" ::Wimpy challenges George W. Geezil to a duel. *"Popeye Fights Kid Mustard" ;1937 *"Swee'Pea and the Jar of Jam" *"Poopdeck and the Civilized Society" *"Popeye's Underwear - Putter - Oner" *"Wimpy's Sweetheart, Waneeta" *"Swee'Pea's Mother: Taking the Baby Home" *"Lumberjack Love" ;1938 *"Popeye and the Man from Mars" ::Popeye must fight the Martians' champion. * *"Popeye Alias Poopdeck" ::Poopdeck Pappy passes himself as Popeye in order to trick Olive. Category:Comics Category:Thimble Theatre Category:Lists